Programmable displays are often used by fuel stations to advertise goods and services that the stations offer. For example, such displays are commonly provided on gasoline pumps at which the user (i.e., customer) pumps gas. In addition, large roadside displays are frequently used along side highways or often attached to buildings in urban areas to advertise goods and services to potential customers. Normally, the displays are programmed to present certain featured advertisements until reprogrammed to display other advertisements.
In that such displays run the same advertisements until reprogrammed to do otherwise, inappropriate advertisements can be presented to the user. For instance, where the display is not reprogrammed by the fuel station or other administrator for several months, it is possible to present an advertisement intended for hot weather conditions during cold winter months. Such disregard can therefore result in advertisements for “ice cream” or “cold drinks” being presented to customers when the temperature is below freezing. Clearly, the presentation of such advertising is a waste of the display and may result in lost sales where the customer would have been interested in purchasing something that is more appropriate to current weather conditions (e.g., hot chocolate). Similarly, advertisements may be inappropriate in view of the time of day which they are run. For instance, it would probably not be desirable for a fuel station to advertise steak dinners “now available” during the early morning hours.
Although the running of inappropriate advertisements can be avoided with diligent reprogramming of the displays as conditions change, the presentation of inappropriate advertisements is bound to occur from time to time due to human neglect. Therefore, it can be appreciated that it would be desirable to have a system and method for automatically controlling the presentation of advertisements that are configured to only present advertisements for goods and services that are appropriate relative to current and/or expected conditions.